


Make it Happen

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 + 1, Ace Aro Charlie Weasley, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically none of the Weasley children are straight, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: The Weasleys are an odd bunch, Molly and Arthur know this. But even they have been shocked over the years. And sometimes it’s your own family that are the most surprising.Or5 times the Weasley children shocked their parents + 1 the Weasley parents shocked them(Or as my friend puts it, Molly and Arthur find out none of their kids are straight)





	1. Charlie Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes out to his parents.

It was a warm summer’s morning in early July, the sound of cutting and scraping filled the cramped room as the Weasleys ate in hurried silence. Most of them were sitting half awake in their pajamas, eyes being pried open by the glorious taste of their Mum’s cooking.

Arthur looked on proudly at his family, they may have little, but they were happy. Molly was doing a few mental spells to help with the washing up that inevitably came with breakfast. Percy’s hair had yet to be tamed, Fred and George were too tired to be scheming, a very unusual occurrence for the twins. Ginny was the only one who seemed to be awake as she kicked her legs carelessly and Ron took another bite of his toast just as Errol arrived.

_ Smack! _ The bird hit the window without slowing and flapped its wings jauntily as it regained its stability. Eventually, the bird made its way to the table, dropping off the day’s post and approached the end of the table for payment on the Daily Prophet. 

“Ah, the Newspaper, bills and, what’s this?” Arthur queried as he dropped the other letters in favour of the letter marked _ My Dear Family, the Weasleys _ along with their address. “Is this a letter from Bill or Charlie?”

“I reckon it’s Bill,” Fred pitched in, only to be countered by his twin.

“Nah, Charlie, Bill’s too busy being epic to write to us,” He nodded as he took a large gulp of his tea, joining his siblings in looking at the letter in their Dad’s hand. 

He hummed as he tore open the roughly closed envelope and pulled out the letter. After giving it a brief scan, he read it aloud to the table. 

_ Dear Family, _

_ Romania’s great! I have to pinch myself everyday just because this is so amazing! I’m working with dragons! _

_ Dragons! _

_ Anyway, how is everyone? I hope Ron isn’t finding the idea of starting Hogwarts too daunting. It’s big but after a while it becomes home! I know you’ll love it and make amazing friends! _

_ And tell Ginny that her time will come and that she’s going to be the best witch out there. She’s just got to be patient! _

_ I know that this was all a big surprise, you know, that I had been planning to move away to another country for months before I graduated but, I’m happy. And I know you’ll be happy too! _

_ There was also another reason for this letter, other than catching up with you all. It’s been eating me up inside for a while. For a year if not more. It’s kind of a big deal and I know that you’ll accept it but I can’t help but feel anxious that you won’t. _

_ I bet you’re wondering what it is? Well, here it goes! _

_ I’m not straight. I don’t like women, or men, or anyone in between. _

_ I don’t find anyone attractive or appealing in that way at all. _

_ I’ve done some research into muggle terms for this and there are two words for it that have been coined pretty recently. _

_ Asexual Aromantic. _

_ These two words mean that I have no desire for sexual or romantic relationships. I know this seems like a heavy topic to discuss over a letter but I thought it was the best way. _

_ This means that, no Mum, you won’t be having an in-law anytime soon. Children may be a possibility but, from where I am now in my life, children seem out of the question. _

_ I’m still the same old Charlie, the Charlie who used to bring in animals from outside and never take off his muddy shoes in the house. The only difference is now you know something more about me. And I can now be more me than I’ve ever been before! _

_ Right, I should give that time to sink in now. I’ll write soon and please enjoy the picture I attached of me with a new baby dragon! _

_ I’ve named her Molly! _

_ All my love, _

_ Charlie _

The family were quiet, all staring at different areas of the room as they took in the information. Everyone opened their mouth to say something at some point, only to close it again a few seconds later. No one was eating and a feeling of uncertainty was hanging in the air.

After a while, Percy spoke up, “Objectively, now I know, it seems quite clear now he’s, erm, come out,” He pushed his glasses up and scratched his unruly head of hair. “I mean, he was far more interested in dragons than relationships in Hogwarts, almost to an extreme level,”

He cleared his throat and carried on eating his breakfast, next Fred and George spoke up. “Good on him, if we all had spouses and children then there’d be no room at Christmas!” George joked, elbowing his twin slightly as he laughed. 

“I don’t mind who he does or doesn’t love, it’s not my business, all that love stuff is soppy anyway!” Ginny nodded in agreement, the two youngest at the table clearly having a mature view on the subject. “He’s cool any which way, men, women or no one,”

All the children had carried on eating as Arthur took his wife’s hand and reassured her that this wouldn’t change anything drastic. That Charlie was still their Charlie, just like the letter said. 

She took a few deep breaths and said her piece to the table. “He’s still our family, we’ll love him no matter what,” She raised her tea in a toast. “Marriage or no marriage, children or no children,”

Molly seemed to be directing this towards herself, Ron knew that she would accept Charlie no matter what. But she’d always hoped to be a grandmother and now that both Bill and Charlie seemed to be loving the bachelor life, her dream seemed to be getting further and further away.

Breakfast went back to normal gradually, occasional bouts of laughter erupting all over the table as Charlie’s picture made its rounds around the table.

Ron could get used to this, he thought. He’d always dreamed of going on an amazing adventure, being a better wizard than Dumbledore himself and making his whole family proud. But he could love this too.

The breakfasts around a table, the classes and hereditary boredom that came with school. And maybe even an inspirational job. 

The possibilities were endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research into when the words Asexual and Aromantic were coined but take my info with a pinch of salt. Hope you liked this and it only gets less-hetero from here!


	2. Fred Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war, there’s one more surprise for the Weasleys.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Someone murmured, their voice wavering as they seemingly sat close to unconscious man. “The Healer said that most coma patients would have woken up by now,”

He shifted his consciousness in his mind, envisioning his body sitting up as his eyes opened with a grin on his face. But alas, nothing happened. He remained flat on his back, breathing steadily as he screamed internally out of frustration, wanting to move after weeks of being still. 

“He’ll come around, Mol,” Was that his Dad? He thought, or rather said to himself inside is mind. “He’s always been quick to recover, but he took a big hit, he’ll probably just be resting and recovering,”

‘ _ I’m not! I’m done resting! I can recover when I’m awake! _ ’ He bellowed into his echoing mind. ‘ _ Please wake up, I want to wake up. Just. Wake. Up! _ ’

Twitch. His hand clenched into a fist and flattened out again against the bed. Another twitch. His arms jerked against his body as his whole family sat and watched the spectacle with bated breath. 

“Ergh,” Fred groaned, gradually breaking the seal shutting his eyes and squinting at the light beaming through from the window behind him. “Am I awake?”

Before Fred could take another breath, he was attacked by a squeezing hug from his mum, soon followed by his dad and eventually his whole family. Everyone was crying tears of joy, even Fred who rarely showed his emotions. 

George lingered just longer than Molly. A silent mutual knowledge hung between the two, both now knowing the pain of waiting to see if your twin was alive.

As the whole room waited for the twins to separate, although no-one would’ve argued if they didn’t, a quiet murmur was shared between the two. 

“Do you want me to get him?” George asked, barely raising his voice enough to be heard. “He’ll definitely come running,” 

“Yeah, yeah, please,” 

With a brief clearing of the throat, George made an excuse about needing some air to take in what had just happened and left the room- not caring if anyone questioned the real reason.

Ginny took over George’s space next to Fred, grabbing and stroking his hand as if he would disappear like a balloon on a windy day if she let go. 

Everyone was closer now. Molly was tucked up as far as she could go by her son’s bed, holding Arthur’s hand as well as Fred’s as she let more tears flood her face. Ron and Charlie guarded the end of the bed, faces smacked with shocked smiles that appeared to be overwhelmingly relieved. 

Bill hovered over Ginny and was playing with his hair anxiously as he waited for someone to say anything. Percy was furthest away, standing just behind Ron with a flask in his hand, almost as though he felt like he shouldn’t have been there.

The comfortable silence was broken by the panicked sound of hurried feet. Feet that were getting closer and closer towards the door. 

With a sharp intake of breath and a snatch of the door that made it swing open wildly, making everyone jump, another person arrived in the busy room. He gently climbed past everyone, trying to make sure that he didn’t hurt anyone, and stopped when he reached Fred’s bed.

“Lee,” The newly conscious man spoke, hair ruffled from a long, irritating slumber.

“Fred,” Lee returned as he caught his breath, whether he’d lost it from the running or shock was unclear. “You’re awake!”

“Lee, only family are allowed in her-“ Molly spoke up, confused, only to be cut off by a surprising moment that made all sound disappear. Or at least to Fred.

Lee had pulled Fred in by his hospital gown, face concentrated with passion and longing. And they were kissing. Kissing away many nights spent wide awake out of fear that the other had been killed by Death Eaters. Kissing away the heart wrenching sobs that imitated lullabies in lukewarm twilight. 

Their lips fit together perfectly, locked by tears and an intimate flame that had been reignited. Their heads swayed and bobbed as the kiss broke up; Lee released his tight grip on the hospital gown as Fred caressed his boyfriend’s face. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” Ginny asked and stood up, making room for Lee at the side of the bed. The couple held hands loosely, looking down then at each other as if discussing how much they should reveal. 

Lee took the question, squeezing Fred’s hand as he replied, “Well, it was on the night of Bill and Fleur’s wedding, we managed to slip away and talk for a bit, ended up kissing,” He chuckled slightly, trying to ease the tension but only achieving laughter from Fred, George and Ginny. “Then the war happened, I had to lie low sometimes because of Potterwatch so we decided to was now or never and decided to be boyfriends,”

“I’m happy for you,” Ginny spoke, her voice quiet yet sincere, she’d always loved her older brothers and had been so scared when the war broke out. 

Ron was next, he hadn’t always seen eye to eye with the twins, particularly Fred, but had told stories of listening to Potterwatch religiously when searching for horcruxes. It was strange, along with Ginny, Percy and Molly, Ron had been the most frequent to visit; sometimes he brought Harry and Hermione with him but the two clearly felt closer after spending so much time together. Even if one was unconscious.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too happy, especially during a war,” He gave them a smile and stepped back, making room for Percy as he put away a flask and shot the couple an understanding look. 

Gradually, everyone gave their congratulations and well dones on finding ‘the one’, until Molly perked up.

She held Fred’s hand with both of hers and looked at him with teary yet hopeful eyes. “I’m very happy for you, and proud that you’ve come out to us all,” She took a deep breath as she carried on. “I don’t know if you need to hear this but I want you to know that this doesn’t change what we think or expect of you,”

Arthur squeezed his wife’s shoulder and smiled along with her, “You’re still our joking boy, Fred,” 

The group all laughed, Fred and Lee the loudest with a fresh weight off their shoulders. They lightened the mood with old childhood stories and fun things of the past, only stopping when Fred showed signs of pain.

But even through the complicated talks of science and recovery, Fred still wore a smile on his face, happy to be with his family and openly holding hands with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key think that Fred x Lee is an OTP, it’s a really small ship and I love it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is appreciated!


	3. Percy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hasn’t come out to his family and it’s Ginny’s birthday, everyone will be there but how well will everyone take it when Percy tells them of his relationship?

‘_ Deep breaths, just take deep breaths, _’ Percy stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with a ‘fun’ orange tie, accompanied with a black suit jacket and matching black trousers. “It’s fine, they’ll accept you,”

Tonight was Ginny’s Seventeenth Birthday and the Weasleys were holding a party, partially to lift post-war spirits but mainly to celebrate her coming of age. The main worry, among others, was that Percy hadn’t told anyone in his family about his relationship yet. 

No one at all.

“You doing alright?” Asked Oliver as he slowly caressed Percy’s middle, pulling him backwards slightly into a hug. He nuzzled into his neck, blowing raspberries to make him laugh lowly as Marcus entered the room.

He walked in front of the mirror, dressed in a mustard yellow shirt, with a slightly darker tie and black trousers, and pushed a stray hair from Percy’s forehead. “You seem tense, _ puella _,”

Marcus made him shiver as he whispered the nickname, spoke in Latin, he frequently slipped in words of the language he had drilled into his head as a child. He kissed the freckles on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and all of his face until Percy had no choice but to give in.

“It’s just, just that I don’t feel like I’ve fully made up for all the years I’ve been away from them, my family, for,” With a deep sigh, Percy shuffled his way out of Oliver’s embrace and began to pace around the room. He removed his glasses from his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose harshly before adding.

“And I may or may not have not told them about us,” He stopped pacing for a moment, taking in the reactions from Marcus and Oliver.

“May or may not?” Oliver spoke first, his arms had gravitated to his hips, he had that look on his face. The ‘I-usually-save-this-for-lecturing-my-team-about-recent-Quidditch-match-because-I’m-the-deputy-captain’ look. “What do you mean may or may not?”

“Do you mean that you’re family don’t know you’re in a relationship with two men and we’re going to a party with most of your family and family friends together?” Marcus added.

Percy tried to look kind and awkward, but to no avail, he failed. “Well I mean- I mean- no, it never felt like the right time!”

“Not the right time!” Came an angry reply from Oliver.

“It’s barely been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts, I’ve been sorting out my job since I quit and I’ve been repaying for my betrayal,” He began to chew the nail of his thumb as he tried to explain himself.

Marcus took a few deep breaths and looked towards Oliver to try and encourage him to do the same. “Well, it’s been a stressful few months, with Fred in a coma, Ron recovering from being on the run and almost all the wizarding world just being in a war,” With a kind smile he approached Percy, gently cradling his face as he continued. “We’ve all had other things on our mind, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Percy weakly smiled as he sank into the warm hands either side of his face. Yet, almost as soon as he’d lent into Marcus’ endearing physical affection, he sprang up with a sense of alertness. “But I’ll tell them tonight, obviously, I mean my whole family will be there so it cuts out having to come out to each individual family member,”

“I suppose so,” Came Oliver’s response, he brushed out his plain, white shirt and adjusted the cuffs of his old, but classic, Gryffindor Cardigan that his mother had knitted him for Christmas one year.

They walked out of the bedroom, grabbed Ginny’s present from the kitchen table and stood in a clear space in the living space. Marcus turned out the lights and grasped Percy’s hand, who then took Oliver’s, and apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

With a shake, they landed on the lawn outside the Burrow; the stars were just beginning to emerge and there was music coming from inside the higglety-pigglety house. The three held hands as they walked in, with Percy sweating slightly due to the anxiety of facing his family.

“Ready to go in?” Oliver asked, squeezing one of Percy’s hands as he said so.

He gave them both a weak smile, “I guess,” and with that, they opened the door.

As soon as they walked in there came a cheer from the crowd that was filling every space. Fred, Lee and Angelina were talking in the corner, Lee had his arm around Fred’s talking about music as the Weasley clutched his shiny cane, encrusted with a lion's head as the handle. Fred had bought the cane shortly after leaving the hospital, the healer saying that there was no way to get rid of the pain and physical trauma that would come with him hurting his back. 

George was sitting on the stairs, deep in a conversation about something with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hermione. Ron was at the table with Charlie as they discussed what had happened over the years. But the trio couldn’t take in anymore information due to Molly Weasley running at them at full speed.

“Percy! You’re here!” She pulled him into a hug, separating him from Marcus and Oliver, and making it so he was lifted about a metre off the ground with barely any room to breathe. “That’s everyone, and you even brought some friends with you!”

The three looked at each other while Molly put her son down, ‘_ It’s now or never, _’ Percy thought as he put his glasses straight. He took a deep breath and grabbed a nearby glass, tapping it with his wand as he thought through what he was going to say.

“Erm, can I have everyone’s attention, please?” Percy spoke, raising his voice slightly as he felt Oliver and Marcus squeezed his shoulders. “Well, not to steal Ginny’s thunder but I have some news, important news that I should’ve told you all after the Battle of Hogwarts,”

Molly looked at him with concern, Arthur held her hand instantly. Ever since the war, everyone expected the worst wherever news was concerned; years worth of endless tragedies had conditioned everyone to expect bad news from every direction. 

“It’s nothing life threatening, unless one of you takes this badly, then it might be,” Percy rambled, his mind was full of the endless possibilities that could come from his coming out. “Erm, well, what I’m trying to say is that I’m erm, I’m not straight,”

The crowd were still quiet, looking at him acceptingly and waiting for him to continue. Percy was shocked and for good reason, his family were never quiet!

“I’m bisexual, well I want relationships with men and women, sex is a bit more complicated,” He knew this conversation would be awkward, talking about sex with your entire family present was bound to be embarrassing. “The whole sex aspect only happens when I have a close bond with someone, so that’s me and yeah,” He drifted off, biting his nails as he waited for the reaction.

“Oh Percy, that’s really brave of you, thank you for trusting us and I hope you know that we all,” Molly gave a sinister glare to everyone in the room just in case anyone thought otherwise before she continued. “Accept you for who you are,”

Arthur joined her and gave him a hug, whispering “We love you,” as he did and steaming up his son’s glasses.

Eventually, all of the Weasleys were clambered around Percy, all saying encouraging things as they did so.

“Well that’s not it. I have something else to tell you,” Percy backed out of the hug, fixed his glasses and let Marcus and Oliver clasp his hands. “I didn’t bring Marcus and Oliver as my friends, I brought them as my boyfriends,”

They gave him looks, along with everyone else at the party, and then gave their reactions.

“I dread what you’re kids are going to be like, three obsessive guys raising a child,” Fred laughed, and gave Percy another light hug before he snapped his cane back up and linked arms with Lee once again. 

George followed up with, “Yeah, we’re happy for you, mate,” and was only succeeded by the rest of his family and friends saying congratulations.

After a while, the party had returned to how it had been when they arrived. The three men walked over to where the drinks were and all poured themselves strong drinks- Percy quickly drinking his to go to his second. 

“That went well,” Oliver commented and swung his arm casually around Percy, touching hands with Marcus. “A lot better than Marcus’ mum anyway,”

“Yeah, I might need to borrow your family at Christmas!”

The trio laughed, Percy with a large weight off his shoulders and a new sense of wonderful freedom and his boyfriends revelling in the calm atmosphere that was now a part of their life.

Percy turned to look at Marcus and Oliver, then Ginny, who was dancing wildly in a free space. “Now let’s enjoy ourselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Sippy Cup, Percy is dealing with alcoholism and being an alcoholic. Also, I headcanon Percy as Biromantic Demisexual but after doing some research, I found that those terms hadn’t really been coined until the mid-2000s. So I hope you enjoyed this, see you in the next chapter!


	4. Bill Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same party, Bill gets dressed up, but rather peculiarly.

“Zere, all done,” Fleur made jazz hands in the mirror as she admired her work. Her work being the immaculate french braid done by hand- with no aid from magic. “You look fantastique!” She leaned down and kissed her husband upside down on the forehead before getting up to grab her jacket. 

Bill gazed at himself, awestruck, in the mirror. He did look fantastic. His pale face was covered in just the right amount of coordinated makeup. Matching perfectly to his black, flower patterned dress, fishnet tights and chunky black boots. He twirled and grinned. Because tonight he wasn’t Bill.

He was Champagne Sharpe.

After a quick spray of perfume and accio-ing his sheepskin coat, the couple linked arms and apparated to the Burrow, which seemed to be full of people and booming with sound. They walked up to the entrance, Fleur felt her husband clutch onto arm harder and they shared an encouraging look then knocked on the door. 

“Yes? Who is it?” Molly called through the door.

“It’z Fleur,” She replied, looking slyly to her husband- or wife if you thought about it. “And a mystery guest,”

“Oh? Is Bill not coming?” 

“In a way,” The couple snickered into their hands, trying to remain serious enough to answer while enjoying the situation they found themselves in. 

Their laughter dried eventually as they awaited the opening of the Burrow Door. Molly had either left the entrance or was seriously pondering her options. Nevertheless, the door opened and the smiling, plump woman showed off her shocked face. 

“Fleur who’s your friend?” Her voice barely above a whisper, whether it was due to shock over the ‘stranger’ in her doorway or sadness over her son not arriving yet. “She’s very extravagant,” 

“ _ I  _ am Champagne Sharpe, a friend of hers from Beauxbatons,” Bill lied through his teeth, barely stopping himself from bursting out laughing. “We’ve gotten  _ closer  _ since the war and she’s showing around the parts of the country I wasn’t allowed to see in my summers off from school,”

Molly cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, I was wondering why you don’t have a French accent?” Bill, or rather Champagne, spluttered at the question. 

Who is Champagne Sharpe? What is her backstory? So far this drag persona had merely been just for fun, there had been no reason for anything serious to be thought of. But now, he had to think of something he could stick with- and fast. 

“Erm, yes, I’m English but my parents sent me to Beauxbatons for a  _ different _ kind of education,” He fluttered his eyelashes slightly, trying to appear as feminine as possible as he made up a tragic storyline for his character- no, his persona. “Shall we go inside?” Molly nodded, still curious about the woman who was so close to her daughter-in-law. 

The silent trio entered the loud party, getting a few looks but no comments- yet. Bill noticed Harry sitting in silence next to Luna, who was swaying out of time to the music, and noted his brothers all around the room. One thing that surprised him was that Percy was standing over by the drinks table with his respective boyfriends at his side- they must have missed that awkward conversation.

Molly pushed them to an empty space and used her wand to get everyone’s attention. ‘ _ Oh no, _ ’ Was all Bill could think before his mother began on a tangent about Fleur and her  _ friend _ .

“This is Champagne Sharpe, a friend of Fleur’s from Beauxbatons,” There were a few sniggers from his siblings who had seen him in drag before, but for the most part, his family and friends all looked without knowledge of who Champagne really was. A concerning fact for a room full of Aurors and important witches and wizards. “Although we haven’t of her before, but it seems Bill won’t be coming, Ginny dear,”

The girl in question abruptly stopped her laughter and pretended to look disappointed; she met Bill’s eyes as soon as Molly averted her attention to tell everyone to make Champagne welcome. Bill gave a deep sigh and stared at his wife, giving a smile that said ‘I guess I really am Champagne tonight’.

Across the room, Ginny was back to her laughter and was heading over to her brother, or sister depending on how you see it. She stopped just before the couple and looked Champagne up and down.

“Nice outfit,  _ Champagne _ ,” She said as sue pulled him from Fleur, who waved kindly and went to talk to someone in the opposite to where he was being dragged. There he was thrown down to where his siblings had gradually congregated, along with Harry and all their significant others. “We know it’s you Bill,”

“Bill? Who’s Bill?” He decided to embrace his full drag self, if he was dressed the part then he might as well believe himself when he said he was this drag queen. “Oh, is that Fleur’s husband?”

A humorous hum flooded the vicinity as Champagne took a drink from Charlie on her right-hand side. Ginny confirmed this, even if she knew it was Bill underneath, it didn’t mean she couldn’t play along. 

“Any siblings?” George chipped in, swirling his drink. “What about your parents?”

“My father is called Ale Sharpe, my mother is Sherri Sharpe and I have a sister named Brandie Sharpe,”

Of course this was all from looking at everyone’s drinks as she scanned the room. Percy scoffed and prodded her with another question.

“Sharpe? I’ve never heard that name before?”

‘ _ Shit! Think, think of something quickly! _ ’ She wracked her brain hurriedly, random ideas flying half-formed around his head.

“It’s a combination of two names, Shaun, from my father’s family, and Harpe, from my mother’s family,” A bead of sweat dripped down her head, probably from stress. 

She knew that everyone finding out wouldn’t harm anyone, but the slight fear was still there. The aversion to her fun alter ego being discovered. 

Yet, everyone seemed to be accepting the blatant lie she’d just fed them. So she took a deep breath in, and enjoyed her night.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Bill, or Champagne as everyone was calling him, was delightfully drunk and spinning around from person to person. All until he bumped into his mother, who had slipped out of her needing-to-please persona and was finally letting herself enjoy the party.

He thought of something to say, and before he could check what it was, he was saying it. “Mu- Molly! Mol, can I tell you a secret?”

“Erm, Champagne, yes, I guess you can tell me a secret,” Her tone was polite but gentle as she spoke, only encouraging his impulses to jump in again.

“I’m actually Bill, Champagne is just a persona!” He whispered, giggling behind his hand. 

Molly was silent, occasionally looking him up and down. He could only wonder what she was thinking. 

“Bill? Really?” Was all she could formulate as she can up with something else to say. “At your sister’s birthday party?”

“What?”

“I mean, couldn’t you have waited until another date?” What was she saying? Couldn’t she see what this was all for? How much it meant to him? “All this silly dressing up at her coming of age party, the first big get together after the war!”

They’d gathered some attention now, some of his siblings were looking, Ginny was paying particular attention to the conversation. 

“Mum, don’t you see what this is all about?” Bill said, voice thick with desperation. “It’s not just dressing up, this is a way I like to express myself!”

“In women’s clothing?”

“Yes!” He stepped closer to her, away from the anxiety he still held onto from his teenage years- when he discovered all of this. “I mean there are plenty of straight drag queens out there but I love dressing like this because I get to express a side of myself that people overlook,”

Molly was shocked again. ‘ _ Fuck. I haven’t come out to her yet! _ ’ He thought, this was all meant to be fun. How had it gone so serious so quickly?

Bill closed his eyes and tried to summon all willpower he had, he knew that his parents would accept him but it didn’t stop the trickle of fear that he was feeling now.

“I’m bisexual Mum.”

His dad had turned around now, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder and giving him an accepting smile. 

“I love expressing myself this way, it’s fun but not stupid, I take it seriously,” He explained with his head down. “People see me and think ‘Oh, he’s straight, he’s married to a woman!’ but I’m not and dressing this way lets me convey a part of myself I feel gets ignored,”

More silence. More eye contact. His hands unconsciously twirled the loose material of his dress. He could hear his heart beating in his chest. ‘ _ Please understand, _ ’ 

“If it makes you happy, then that’s all we’ve ever wanted,” Molly reached out and stroked her son’s face, Arthur eventually pulling them into a hug.

Gradually they separated, touching hands as a last message of understanding as Bill wiped away the tears from his eyes. Ginny strolled up to him and said clearly.

“I thought this was my birthday party?” The two laughed, Bill snorting slightly as he sniffed away the threatening tears and snot. “I mean with Percy and you coming out, people are going to forget me!”

He stopped them, placing his hands on her shoulders. “No one’s going to forget you, I can promise that,”

And with that, he let himself be pulled over to his wife, Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt, to reinsert themselves into the party- and finally relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I’ve had exams and lots of revision but I have a Christmas break soon so I’ll be able to write more!
> 
> I’ve loved writing this, it’s so fun and does anyone else really love Bill having a drag persona? Or is it just me?


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny reveals a not-so-secret secret at a family picnic.

It was summer, and summer for the Weasley family meant fruit picking and picnicking. The day was bright and clear, a light cool wind had been blowing everywhere, spreading floating dust around the country.

Ginny was currently at the back of the the long trail of her family that was marching up and down hills and swishing through meadows. Most of them, bar Charlie, had brought their significant other. Fred was meandering to everyone gradually, his arm linked with Lee's as they did; George was making Charlie and Angelina snort with laughter, tears were rolling down her face. 

Percy swung his basket as he let Oliver blank about how good the conditions were for Quidditch at the moment. Marcus was currently caring for his sick mother back home, from what she knew, it was a common illness that just needed a few days rest. Ron was not-so-secretly nibbling on some raspberries with Hermione, Harry was kicking the long strands of grass as he walked and her parents held up the front while talking to Bill and Fleur.

She sighed. After all the fighting, this is  _ exactly  _ what she needed. 

"Do you know there are insects that put all the seeds in strawberries?" Luna said, her pale hair blew like a flag in the wind, she had tied a multicoloured scarf around her head that flicked alongside her hair. She wore a thin pair of sunglasses and her skin glowed in the afternoon sun, "They're called Cumhra Foiche,"

"Cumhra Foiche?"

"That's what Daddy calls them, it means Sweet Wasps in Irish Gaelic," She hummed and twirled as she swung their basket of strawberries around, "They're one of the few types of wasp that don't sting,"

Ginny laughed easily, as if the wind was whistling through her soul. In her peripheral vision, she saw Luna flash her fond look that she always did when admiring her girlfriend, "You should laugh more like that you know, it's like singing,"

They stopped walking for a moment, taking in each other, the feel of the sun on their necks and the tickling sensation of the grass. Ginny grasped Luna's hand in hers, tugging her along as they settled down with the rest of their family to eat the picnic. 

Molly opened the worn wicker basket and pulled out dozens of glorious sandwiches, ham, chicken, beef, all with peppers and salad. Next she pulled out scotch eggs, miniature pork pies, sausage rolls, lemon curd and jam tarts, bakewell tarts and multitudes of shimmering fruit. Everyone's mouth was watering to say the least. 

While everyone watched like hawks, Luna had scampered off, back down the hill to pick a small bouquet of wildflowers. She skipped back up the hill, swinging the white, red and yellow flowers in her left hand as she adjusted her hair with her right. 

"Ginny!" The group snapped their gaze towards the eclectic woman, her skirt swooping around her bare ankles.

With a humph, Luna settled on the grass, starting to plait the flowers into her girlfriend's hair. No one took notice at first, Luna just was the type of person to plait flowers in your hair, but it's what she did afterwards that got the Weasleys attention.

She finished the plait by carefully tying a few flowers together at the bottom of Ginny's hair, "There, now you look like a goddess," Came her sweet reply to the heartfelt look she was getting from her girlfriend. 

In a flurry of people reaching to get food and the two partners shuffling closer together, the kiss almost went unnoticed- almost.

The kiss was tender and loving, a simple peck on the mouth that carried on for too long but brought a calming sense of happiness over both girls. Ginny sighed as they separated and went to grab a few of the sandwiches from their unwrapped plate, but was met with the shocked faces of her family.

"I don't know why you're so shocked," She exclaimed, pointing towards most of her siblings. "You already knew!" 

"They did?" Said Molly, her voice sounded hurt in a minuscule manner as she went to talk to her daughter. "How come your father and I didn't know, yet you trusted your siblings enough to tell them?"

Ginny was stumped, Luna smiled at her but equalled her partner when it came to having an answer to Molly's question. The pair had got together a few months after Neville and Luna had separated, on good terms obviously, but that breakup had only made it more clear who they both wanted. 

"I don't know, mum, I think I just feared your reaction. You're only girl, in a relationship with another woman, it's hard for some people," Ginny averted her mother's gaze and became curious in the freckles of her arm. 

Arthur then rose from his spot in the field to join the crowd, he pushed up his glasses and shone a comforting grin, "It's not hard for us, Gin, it's not hard for us," He pulled the three women into a hug, an foolproof way to show how much he cared.

"Your father's right, Ginny, we love you and only want you to be happy, okay?"

Luna pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away a few stray tears that had emerged from her girlfriend's eyes, tears that the other girl barely noticed as she came out. The large family gradually went back to grabbing their food and Ginny reinstated a thought.

' _ Yes, I really did need this, _ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've had a very busy few months but here we are! (Also I made up the Sweet Wasps because a lot of Luna's Dad's creatures are fake)


	6. The Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Arthur show their support.

Ron and Hermione landed effortlessly in the Weasley kitchen, hair only slightly messed from the apparation. They loosely held hands as they joined the tightly clumped group of people surrounding the table, the Weasleys, and their significant others as per request. 

Molly ran hurriedly around them, she was preparing a mountain of food and drink into a worn hamper- which was evidently being kept together with magic because of how full it was. 

"Arthur! Arthur!" She called up the stairs between mumbles to herself. "Goodness that man sometimes- Arthur!"

The man in question appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he was holding a backpack which, from what any of them could see, was full of various flags and paints. 

"Ah good, you've got the bag!" Molly said delighted. She then turned back to the counters and hauled the picnic basket onto the floor, then turned to face the family. "Now, you're all here aren't you?" 

A consistent reply of hums came from them, Bill was lounging with Fleur, his hair in a bun and in and gleaming high heels. Fred was whispering something to George while letting Lee toss his cane from hand to hand, his twin was grinning at what was clearly a joke. Ron had settled behind Ginny and Charlie with Hermione, squeezing his siblings shoulders as a silent greeting. Percy looked relaxed as he stood linked with his partners.

"Harry isn't," Ron said with a badly disguised sad tone.

His mum sighed, "Well we know why  _ he's  _ not here," and continued with what she was previously going to say. "We've brought you all here for a trip!"

"A trip?" Answered Bill. "You couldn't have told us earlier than yesterday?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Arthur said, finally chipping in after he silently struggled to strap his pack on. 

"Where are we going exactly?" Percy asked.

"You'll find out, now don't ask anymore questions, let's just take each other's hands and apparate to where we're going," The couple smirked at each other, Molly shuffling the picnic basket into Charlie's hands as she pulled the family close. 

A sense of mystery was in the air, it made them playful as anticipation spread around. The sky was clear and blue outside; no clouds floated past as the sound of summer birds created symphonies. 

All grinning eagerly, the family left the kitchen with a  _ crack _ !

* * *

Wherever they landed was busy, very busy to say the least. There seemed to be an echo of music everywhere and dancers in all sorts of costumes followed the rhythm. Swarms of people walked along in a parade of colours, streamers, glitter and flags. The pure ecstasy formed an aura that heightened everyone's moods and made their minds run millions of ideas of what could be happening.

"Welcome to Pride!" Molly and Arthur chorused, beaming with satisfaction.

The group broke into a loud, boisterous discussion, shock from Percy, glee from Fred and Lee along with other jumping, excited reactions from the other Weasleys and their partners. 

Arthur had opened his backpack to drag out different neon flags that fluttered in the cooling summer breeze. He then tossed palates of face paint and some glitter to other people who had only just seen what the backpack had been holding.

"This was all Arthur's idea, really," Molly said as Ginny, Luna and Charlie all tackled her with hugs, leaving her breathless. "We just wanted to show our support, for you and what has obviously been a big part of your life for so long now,"

The Weasleys were speechless, all awestruck with their surroundings, their parents and the realisation that, although their struggles were far from over, they had a support system. And a bloody good one at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The next HP thing is either going to be explaining the line Molly says 'Well we know why he's not here,' or a shoet AU I habe that will be the definition of bittersweet angst, so look for that (maybe soon since the UK is in Lockdown now)! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, your comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
